


This is So Unprofessional

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Series: Soul Eater Ficlets + Drabbles [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Stein is Big Boy, Too big for a kids slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Person A and B got to McDonald’s late at night and it’s one of those ones with a playhouse and they convince an employee to let them in.  While they’re playing person A has them try to go down the slide at the same time and A and B get stuck.





	

"I don't think going to McDeath at one in the morning is a very professional thing to do."

"Well not usually, no, but... this is a _PROFESSIONAL_ McDeath run at one in the morning."

Stein squinted, staring down at the woman walking beside him. She grinned up at him, eye glittering even in the dark of night,"It has professional in the name," she shrugged, stepping ahead of him and pushing the door open to the 24 hour McDeath. "What do you want, grumpy butt?" she questioned, following him as he took a seat in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Coffee," he replied with a shrug, taking his glasses off of his face and cleaning them with his lab coat.

"That's it? I'm going to get you some fries, too."

"I don't like fries."

"I don't care," she replied quickly, turning on her heel and walking to the cashier.

Stein ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small sigh as he placed his glasses back on his face. He turned his head, glancing out of the window, and-

Wait a second.

What's that in the reflection?

Blinking slowly, the meister turned his head, staring across the restaurant. As Marie came hopping back, holding their food, she followed his gaze a she sat it down on the table.

"What are y- Oh my god."

"Marie. They have a playhouse."

"We can't, Frank."

"Yes we can."

"Franken, no."

"FRANKEN YES," he chirped, grabbing her hand and dragging her off towards the play area.

Marie released a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh, watching as her ( fully fucking grown ) boyfriend clambered up into the tangle of platforms and rope, struggling blatantly due to his height. "Frank, you are a grown man," she laughed, climbing up after him ( and having a MUCH easier time than the fumbling tangle of limbs ahead of her ). "This is meant for CHILDREN."

"Maybe I am a child."

"Your height suggests otherwise!"

"A child....on the inside," he exclaimed, a tone of excitement in his voice. Without waiting for another word from marie, he clambered headfirst into the slide.

"Frank you are DEFINITELY going to get stuck if you go in the-"

"Marie."

"You're stuck aren't you."

".......Maybe?"

"Oh my god, Franken," she laughed, wriggling her way on top of him, into the silde herself. There was HARDLY enough room for the two of them, especially with Stein already being stuck. "You're a big idiot, aren't you?" With that, he gave him a little peck on the lips, patting him on the chest. "Now I gotta go tell the employees my dumb boyfriend got himself stuck in the slide."


End file.
